


Met once before

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU., Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick Torres,  has met thousands of people however a certain blonde agent sticks in his memory.





	Met once before

Met once before

When Nick Torres joined the MCRT team, there was a nagging in the back of his head about his co-worker. Something he couldn’t place about the smart, beautiful, and independent Ellie Bishop. Something bugged Nick, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

In Oahu, 5 years ago, Nick Torres, Owned a tiki bar, under the name Roberto Valdez, he watched as lovers came on off the beach and ordered drinks. One couple came in, and Nick watched as the man with glasses leads the woman to bar. Nick frowned as the man lead the woman very disrespectfully. The man clamped his hand around her wrist and ordered two drinks without even consulting the woman. Nick knew this kind, the overbearing husband who looked normal and was the friend of everyone, but behind the closed doors, he was a monster. Nick noticed the rings on their fingers. 

The woman was beautiful, long blond hair, hazel eyes that looked green in some lights and gold in others. Nick was smart enough not to hit on a married woman, but if this woman were single, Nick would have spent his night talking to her and making her laugh because there was a guarded look in her eyes. 

The man ordered two wines. And Nick handed over the glasses of red. They were in a tropical paradise, and they were ordering red wine. Boring. The woman got up to use the bathroom, and the man struck up a conversation with Nick.

“So, can you recommend any restaurants that are good for a romantic evening?” The man asked, “My wife and I are celebrating our first anniversary. We had a really rough year.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry about that, man. “ Nick responded, cleaning out some of the glasses. 

The man took a big swig of his wine. “ I cheated on her. And instead of dropping me, she forgave me. There is just something about her” 

“She must be. Most women wouldn’t be so forgiving. “ Nick commented. He got pulled away to help another, however, kept the couple in his eyesight, there was something about the man that made him nervous. 

The wife returned and barely touched her drink. Instead, she ordered water. The man, however, got drunker and started to get kinda belligerent. At one point, the man went in for a kiss, and the woman pulled away. 

“No, Jake.” The woman warned, and then there was a slap and a gasp. 

Nick crossed the tiny bar quickly. And stood in front of the woman acting as a human barrier between her and her husband.

“Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave. “ Nick threatened, “ You can either leave on your own, or I’ll call the police.” 

“Let’s go, Ellie.” The man called to his wife. 

“No, Jake.” The woman answered. 

“You are my wife. You will obey.” the man circled back.

“No, Jake,” The woman repeated. 

“We are done. Find your own way home,” Jake, as one of Nick’s partners, escorted him out of the bar.

The woman then sat at the bar and glanced at her hand, which were shaking. Nick placed some water in front of her and gave her an ice pack for her eye. The bar was empty.

“Thank You.” The woman said quietly. “That’s the first time in a long I felt brave enough to stand up to him.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Nick asked 

The woman laughed a phlegmy laugh, and tears slipped from her eyes. “I’ll call my boss and arrange a flight home tonight. One of the perks for working for the Navy.” She said as she finished her water and got off her stool. 

Nick glanced at her and noticed she was bleeding on her forehead underneath her eyebrow. “Make sure you get to take care of yourself. Your forehead is bleeding.” 

“I’m Ellie. Thank You for doing what you did” The woman stuck out her hand to shake his.  
“Roberto,” Nick responded without hesitating. He had been in this post for over a year. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Roberto. Take care.” Ellie said as she walked along the beach as the sun was setting. Nick knew he had a job to do. 3 days later when Jake came to drown his sorrows in an expensive vodka. Nick didn’t talk to him and watched as he went off with a sleazy brunette, hoping to drown his sorrow in love. 

Nick moved on after the op, actually moved 5 more times. 16 identities he was being interrogated by Director Vance as himself. He helped his sister and niece and ended up at a desk job. That was 5 months ago, today he was looking at Ellie across from the bullpen and Ellie was getting ready for a date and putting concealer on a scar on her forehead. When that nagging feeling came back.

“Hey, Bishop You said you got divorced, right?” Nick asked quietly.

“Yeah, about 2 years ago,” Bishop answered, still staring at the mirror in her hand.

“Where did you get that scar?” Nick asked again.

“About 4 years ago. My husband slapped me. “ Ellie answered.

“His name is Jake?” Nick questioned almost frantically

“How did you know that.” Ellie finally lowered the mirror and looked at Nick with worried eyes.   
“I was undercover. I owned a tiki bar. I tossed out a man who slapped his wife. His name was Jake. I was Roberto Valdez.” Nick said simply and came to stand in front of Ellie’s desk.  
“ That was you? That was one of the first times I felt strong enough to stand up to my husband. That wasn’t the first time he struck me, but the first time someone else told him it was not acceptable. You may have saved my life that night. Jake spiraled and got worst and finally admitted that he was continuing cheating.” Ellie got out of her chair and hugged him. 

“I went back a year after the divorce, hoping to thank you for your kindness. I was going to buy you dinner. And just talk,” Ellie said. “Nick, can I buy you dinner tonight. My date can wait.” 

“Sure, Ellie, let’s go to dinner,” Nick said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “However, don’t worry about your scar. It makes you who you are and shows how far you come.”

Ellie smiled brightly and walked with Nick over to the elevator. She felt protected like she did on the beach.


End file.
